Waiting and Separated
by zero BiE
Summary: ItaNaru, slight ShikaNaru. Bagi Naruto, Itachi adalah cinta pertamanya. Bagi Itachi, Naruto adalah adik dari orang yang ia cintai. Really bad summary, RnR please.Rated M karena tema dewasa. Non lemon, sorry!


Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p>Kepulan asap rokok memenuhi ruangan. Pemuda berambut pirang itu terbaring dengan sehelai selimut menempel. Kembali dihisapnya rokok itu demi merasai aroma menthol dari rokok tersebut.<p>

"Berhentilah merokok tiap kali setelah _sex._"

"Kau berniat melanjutkan kembali, Itachi-_nii_?" seloroh pemuda pirang itu mengindahkan pertanyaan awal. Karena dia tahu persis partnernya itu benci sekali dengan aroma rokok yang tertinggal dimulutnya.

Itachi berjalan kearahnya dan tanpa permisi merampas batangan rokok yang sudah tinggal setengah itu, lalu mematikan dengan sembarang.

"Cukup untuk hari ini, Naruto," Itachi melirik arloji yang hendak ia pakai. "Sudah pukul sebelas. Sebaiknya aku pulang."

Itachi merapikan kemeja putihnya, sembari memasang dasi dan jas abu-abu yang ada dilantai. Setelah selesai berbenah, Itachi membuka knop pintu hendak pergi.

"Sampai jumpa." Ucapnya datar, setelah itu menghilang dibalik pintu meninggalkan suara bedebam pelan dari pintu yang tertutup.

Naruto, pemuda pirang yang beberapa jam lalu menjadi _partner_ Itachi, hanya menghembuskan asap rokok terakhir yang tertinggal didalam rongga mulutnya sebelum tadi Itachi membuang batangannya.

.

* * *

><p>Pria itu adalah Uchiha Itachi.<p>

Awal mula Naruto mengenalnya, ketika dia masih berumur sebelas. Kala itu, _Nii-san_ nya yang terpaut usia lima tahun diatas usianya mengenalkan Itachi pada Naruto selepas pulang sekolah. Seperti halnya perkenalan pertama, Naruto mendapatkan kesan positif ketika jabatan tangan kecilnya dibalas Itachi.

Hangat, dewasa, dan begitu ramah. Kesan yang membuat kedua pipi Naruto selalu menghangat tiap kali bertemu.

Naruto masih tidak begitu mengerti bahwa perasaan menggebu yang membuat dadanya berdegup-degup hampir sesak nafas itu adalah sebuah rasa suka. Lagipula, Naruto masih terlalu kecil dan naif untuk membedakan jenis dari rasa suka yang dirasakan pada Itachi ketika itu.

Kiba bilang —seorang teman sekolahnya di klub basket yang juga pecinta anjing — bila jantungmu berdetak dengan kecepatan tidak normal namun rasanya begitu menyenangkan saat berada didekat seseorang, itu artinya kau jatuh cinta pada orang tersebut.

Akhirnya , Naruto menarik kesimpulan dengan rasional selayaknya anak seusia itu —setelah berkali-kali bertemu Itachi dan dadanya terus saja berdetak detak dengan irama yang tidak teratur—

Bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada pemuda berambut hitam sebahu, teman sekelas Kyuu-_nii_ nya itu. Setelah memastikan bahwa apa yang dia rasakan persis sama dengan yang Kiba ucapkan.

Sejak itulah, Naruto tidak pernah melepas pandangan mata dari Itachi, walaupun sebenarnya pemuda itu lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama Kyuubi di kamar sang kakak.

Sampai pada suatu sabtu di siang hari, Naruto menaiki anak-anak tangga rumah dengan riang, tubuhnya yang ringan dan ramping memudahkan dirinya melangkahkan kaki pada tiap anak tangga untuk sampai ke tempat tujuan, mana lagi kalau bukan kamar Kyuubi. Senyum lima jarinya merekah, membuat garis-garis tipis terlihat dikedua pipi Naruto.

'_Pintunya terbuka'_ desis Naruto riang, setidaknya dia bisa mengintip Itachi walau sekejap.

Tetapi

Senyum lebarnya menyurut, matanya yang berbinar berubah redup. Jemari yang memegang tali ransel melemas.

Didalam sana, Naruto mendapati Itachi mencium Kyuubi yang terlelap tidur tepat pada BIBIR.

Hari itu pulalah Naruto menyadari, bahwa Itachi menyukai Kakaknya diam-diam. Membuat sebuah harapan yang pada awalnya membumbung tinggi, terhempas begitu saja begitu kenyataan dihadapkan padanya.

Hari itu juga, hatinya berdetak lambat hampir-hampir berhenti dan ada rasa sakit yang ikut menyelip. Inikah namanya perasaan cemburu?

Naruto masih terlalu naif dan dini

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Sejenak, Naruto terdiam.

Mencoba mengingat bagaimana akhirnya ia dan Itachi bisa berakhir sebagai partner sex seperti sekarang ini.

Naruto terkekeh.

Dia ingat, dialah yang merayu Itachi pertama kali. Saat dimana Itachi putus asa atas Kyuubi, saat itu pula Naruto berusaha menyusup.

Dia, dengan wajah yang mirip Kyuubi meminta Itachi menganggap dirinya sebagai Kyuubi ketika berhubungan _Sex_. Awalnya, Itachi dengan jelas menolak. Karena semirip apapun antara Naruto dan Kyuubi, Naruto sudah dianggap seperti seorang adik olehnya, tidak mungkin ia lancang menyentuh Naruto.

Tapi Itachi pun luluh oleh rayuan Naruto. Dan tidak bisa dipungkiri, kebutuhan laknat bernama sex juga turut andil yang membuat Itachi goyah.

Sex pertama mereka, Naruto menangis tanpa suara dibalik bahu lebar Itachi seraya memeluk pria itu dengan erat. Sebuah tangisan yang keluar karena kebodohan.

Rela menjadi pengganti adalah cukup bagi Naruto. Bahkan ia sendiri yang mengusulkan pada Itachi untuk memanggilnya '_Kyuubi_' ketika mereka melakukan sex.

Seterusnya dan seterusnya, Itachi hanya membisu, terkadang ikut mengerang bila merasa nikmat sembari menutup matanya. Tidak lagi memanggil dirinya dengan panggilan '_Kyuubi_'. Tapi Naruto cukup tau, bahwa Itachi membayangkan Kyuubi dipelukannya. Bukan dirinya.

"...Bodoh..."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Naruto! Disini!" pria berambut orange kemerahan itu melambaikan tangan pada Naruto, balas tersenyum lalu ikut duduk pada kursi yang memang dipersiapkan pria itu untuknya.<p>

"Kyuu-_nii__, hai._" sapa Naruto. Kyuubi tersenyum. Pria keren berambut merah itu sudah terlalu lama menunggu adiknya datang.

"Pesan apapun yang Kau inginkan, badanmu benar-benar kurus seperti perempuan." Seloroh Kyuubi begitu melihat penampilan sang Adik. Naruto memutar bola matanya yang berwarna biru. Memiliki darah blasteran hasil turunan sang Ayah yang berdarah setengah Jerman, membuat Naruto mewarisi mata biru serta rambut pirang sang Ayah.

Berbeda dengan Kyuubi yang lebih mewarisi rambut dan bola mata dari sang Ibu. Tapi secara garis wajah, Naruto dan Kyuubi bak anak kembar.

"Tumben Kau mengajakku makan siang?" tanya Naruto menilik menu makanan khas jepang itu.

Seorang _waiter_ datang menghampiri keduanya. Menyapa mereka dengan ramah untuk sekedar bertanya soal pesanan.

"Aku pesan ramen porsi jumbo, ah~ bisa minta potongan daging yang banyak, tanpa sayur dan kuah yang banyak. Jangan lupa sedikit daun bawang dan irisan jeruk nipis. Dan _Ice lemon tea_." Cecar Naruto.

Kyuubi terkekeh mendengar celotehan Naruto.

"Cerewet seperti biasanya,"

"_Yakiniku_ saja." lanjut Kyuubi lagi sembari menyerahkan daftar menu pada _waiter_ tersebut, sebelum dia melenggang meninggalkan meja Namikaze bersaudara itu.

Naruto memandang penampilan Kyuubi hari ini. "Kau keren sekali hari ini Kyuu-_nii_." Pujinya.

"Aku tidak pernah tidak keren." balas Kyuubi santai.

Naruto mencibir, Kakak lelakinya itu selalu memiliki rasa percaya diri yang tinggi dalam hal penampilan. Walau harus Naruto akui, bahwa Kyuubi itu memang keren juga tampan.

Naruto meneguk _Ice lemon tea_ miliknya yang sudah diantar lebih dulu dari pada makanan mereka, masih menunggu dengan sabar Ramen miliknya walau perut sudah berteriak minta diisi.

"Jadi, ada apa Kau mengajakku makan siang? Tebakku, pasti ada hal penting yang ingin Kau sampaikan_, Nii-san_."

"Aku akan menikah."

"Uhuk—!"

"— bisa ulangi? Rasanya tadi Aku mendengar kata '_menikah_' keluar dari mulutmu?" Ulang Naruto, dia mengelap tepi bibir dengan tisue. Lalu mengorek-ngorek kedua telinganya.

"Kau tidak salah dengar, Aku memang akan menikah." ulang Kyuubi kesal. Memang apa yang salah dengan kata tersebut? Seolah, Menikah adalah hal yang tidak mungkin keluar dari mulutnya.

"Jadi benar?" tanya Naruto setengah tidak percaya. Seingatnya, Kyuubi itu bukan tipe pria yang akan dengan segera menikah. Karena Naruto tahu betul apa yang ada dalam pikiran Kyuubi. Kakaknya itu hanya memprioritaskan pekerjaan diatas segala-galanya. Dan tergolong dalam tipe yang tidak mau repot berurusan dengan makhluk berjenis wanita.

Diingat-ingat lagi, bahkan Kyuubi tidak pernah SAMA SEKALI membawa seorang gadis ke rumah untuk diperkenalkan sebagai pacar.

"Hm. Bulan depan pernikahanku digelar."

"Secepat itu? Jangan bilang calonmu sedang mengandung anakmu,"

Kyuubi hendak memukul kepala sang adik andai saja niat sucinya itu tidak diinterupsi oleh _waiter_ yang mengantar pesanan makanan mereka. Semangkuk Ramen jumbo dan Yakiniku.

Naruto menerima pesanannya dengan riang, segera mengambil sumpit. Meniup-niup ramennya agar tidak terlalu panas saat masuk kedalam mulut.

"Tentu tidak, bodoh!" lanjut Kyuubi geram, dia pun sibuk dengan Yakinikunya.

Untuk beberapa saat, kedua anak lelaki bermarga Namikaze itu fokus pada makanan masing-masing. Walau diselipi candaan-candaan. Kyuubi menceritakan seperti apa rupa calon istrinya bahkan memamerkan foto-foto kekasihnya pada Naruto.

Wanita itu bernama Mei Terumi, wanita yang luar biasa cantik dengan rambut coklat panjang serta matanya yang hijau cemerlang. Garis wajah yang tegas sangat pas dengan kedudukannya sebagai asisten pribadi dari Kyuubi.

Sifat Kyuubi yang keras, egois dan seenaknya, memang hanya bisa dikendalikan oleh wanita yang memiliki sifat lebih keras setidaknya setingkat diatas Kyuubi. Sulung Namikaze itu pun bercerita bagaimana susahnya menaklukkan hati Mei yang benar-benar keras bagai batu. Rupanya, selain bersifat keras, wanita calon kakak ipar Naruto itu tipe wanita yang tidak mudah takluk oleh pesona pria tampan. Dan karena sifat itu jugalah, Kyuubi benar-benar jatuh cinta dan malah berbalik tunduk dibawah pesona wanita itu.

"Kau menyedihkan Kyuu-_nii_." Ejek Naruto. Kyuubi mendelik mendengar nada meremehkan tersebut.

Selang beberapa saat, dengan jeda obrolan berkali-kali, makanan mereka akhirnya habis tanpa mereka sendiri sadari. Bahkan kuah ramen Naruto yang melimpah pun ikut habis hingga tetes akhir. Nafsu makan keduanya memang patut diacungi jempol.

"Lalu...kau sudah mengatakan hal ini pada Itachi-_nii_?" tanya Naruto pelan.

"Hm? Ah, yah...bagaimana ya...sebenarnya aku ingin mengabari pernikahanku ini padanya berbarengan denganmu tadi, tapi sepertinya dia sibuk. Akhir-akhir ini juga kami jarang bertemu. Pekerjaannya sebagai editor praktis memangkas waktu kami untuk berkumpul bersama." Ujar Kyuubi panjang lebar.

Raut kesal tercetak dengan jelas diwajah Kyuubi saat mengatakan bahwa antara dirinya dan Itachi sudah jarang bertemu. Wajar saja, mereka tentu disibukkan oleh pekerjaan masing-masing. Bahkan pertemanan selama tujuh tahun mereka pun mampu terkikis oleh hal bernama kesibukan.

Kyuubi menghela nafas,"Lagipula, Itachi tidak pernah mengangkat telpon dariku." Keluh Kyuubi lagi.

Naruto tersenyum maklum. Dia tahu alasan dibalik sikap Itachi pada kakaknya itu karena apa. Itachi memilih menghindari Kyuubi.

"Lalu, kapan Kau akan kembali ke rumah? Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Kau keluar dari rumah dengan alasan ingin mandiri, dan mendadak pula. Hah~ yang mengherankan_, Kaa-san_ bahkan tidak melarangmu. Aneh sekali."

Tidak berniat memberikan penjelasan apapun, Naruto hanya menatap sang Kakak dalam diam membuat Kyuubi menghentikan niatnya memaksa sang Adik pulang. Kyuubi mendesah pelan, kesal.

_Rahasia biarlah tetap menjadi rahasia_, batin Naruto.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Kyuu-_nii_ akan menikah bulan depan."

Itachi melirik sejenak mendengar ucapan Naruto. Pria Uchiha itu tidak langsung membalas kata-kata tersebut. Dia memilih melanjutkan aktifitasnya saat ini yang dianggapnya lebih penting. Sebuah _notebook_ menyala dihadapan Itachi, berlembar-lembar kertas skrip novel berserakan di lantai. Bila dia sudah membawa kerjaannya sampai ke apartemen Naruto, itu artinya pekerjaan tersebut harus benar-benar diselesaikan dengan segera.

Toh, tidak ada keharusan baginya membalas kata-kata Naruto. Kabar pernikahan Kyuubi sudah diketahuinya langsung dari Kyuubi melalui sms tadi sore.

Naruto mengerang kesal karena diacuhkan. Hal yang paling tidak ia sukai.

"Kau tidak kesal? atau patah hati setidaknya dan berikan respon? Kyuu-_nii_ akan menikah loh!" tuntut Naruto lagi.

Itachi menghela nafas, menghentikan gerakan jemarinya pada laptop. Bocah pirang itu tidak akan berhenti merecokinya bila ia tidak mengklarifikasi pertanyaan itu.

"Mau mu aku bagaimana?"

Naruto balik mengerutkan alis, bingung. Itachi ini malah tanya balik pada dirinya. Tinggal jawab saja kan, urusan selesai. Pakai seret-seret tanya dirinya lagi.

"Tidak bagaimana-bagaimana sih, hanya bertanya. Lupakan!" Lanjut Naruto. Ia memutuskan percakapan ini karena yakin tidak akan berkembang. Dia hanya membaringkan tubuhnya nyaman pada sisi ranjang, memberi ruang kosong disebelahnya untuk Itachi. Walau yakin, ruang itu tidak akan diisi oleh pria itu karena pekerjaan yang bertumpuk, lalu tentu saja, tiap pukul sebelas malam Itachi akan pulang tanpa berniat menginap.

Perlahan-lahan, kelopak Naruto menyembunyikan iris sewarna langit kala cerah miliknya. Kantuk menguasai pemuda itu, dan Naruto memilih menyerah. Ia membiarkan Itachi sibuk dengan kegiatannya tanpa menyadari bahwa Itachi menatapnya dengan pandangan lembut.

.

Itachi mengelus surai pirang dari pemuda yang sudah terlelap tersebut. Pekerjaannya sebagian telah usai sejak beberapa menit lalu. Diliriknya arloji dimana waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat sepuluh menit malam hari. Mungkin sudah seharusnya dia pulang

Itachi menghela nafas sejenak. Dengan terus membiarkan jemari-jemarinya bermain pada helai berwarna kuning terang tersebut. Terus memperhatikan pemuda itu yang kini terlelap.

Naruto adalah pemuda ceria. Adik dari orang yang ia sukai.

Tapi pandangan itu berubah sejak beberapa bulan terakhir ini, tepat ketika Naruto menawarkan dirinya sendiri pada Itachi sebagai teman tidur. Entah apa yang merasuki Naruto hingga punya ide segila itu. Tidur dengan sahabat Kakaknya sendiri. Dan seorang lelaki pula! _Hell no._

Kendati perasaan sesal itu menyelimuti hatinya, dia tetap tak bisa menolak pesona Naruto ketika itu. Karena Itachi membutuhkannya, sebuah hal yang tidak bisa Itachi pungkiri. Alih-alih memintanya untuk menganggap dirinya sebagai Kyuubi jugalah yang membuat Itachi tambah tidak bisa menolak Naruto hingga akhirnya Itachi menyanggupi hal yang tidak seharusnya mereka lakukan.

Alasan lain juga karena wajah yang demikian mirip membuat Itachi hilang akal. Memeluk Naruto bagaikan memeluk Kyuubi. Mendekap tubuh yang sebenarnya lebih kurus daripada Kyuubi. Mencium bibir yang bahkan jauh lebih tipis daripada bibir Kyuubi. Itu semua terpikir dalam imajinasi Itachi ketika memeluk Naruto—awalnya.

Naruto bergerak-gerak dalam tidurnya, meringkuk demi kenyamanan tidur. Tubuhnya terasa dingin karena tidak terselimuti. Itachi menarik sudut bibir menyadari kecerobohan pemuda berisik tersebut, sebuah ekspresi yang jarang-jarang ia perlihatkan akhir-akhir ini.

Diam-diam, Itachi baring pada ruang kosong disebelah pemuda itu, menarik Naruto dalam pelukannya. Memberi kehangatan pada pemuda itu.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sasuke masuk ke kamar Kakaknya tanpa permisi, dan melihat Itachi tengah tenggelam dengan tumpukan pekerjaan. Sasuke perhatikan kemeja yang dikenakan Itachi masih sama dengan yang semalam.

"Pukul berapa Kau pulang?"

"Mungkin dua..." jawab Itachi tanpa menoleh. Tumben Sasuke menanyai jam pulangnya.

"Kabuto bilang, Kau bahkan sudah pulang kantor sejak pukul sembilan, jadi kemana Kau hingga pukul dua dini hari tadi?" cecar Sasuke. Itachi menghela nafas, adiknya tidak pernah secerewet ini padanya. Sasuke bahkan tidak pernah perduli walau ia tidak pulang sekalipun.

"Jangan bilang Kau di rumah Kyuu—"

"—tidak!" sergah Itachi cepat. Sebelum Adiknya itu melanjutkan penggalan nama yang tidak ingin ia dengar. Darimana nama itu bisa keluar dari mulut Sasuke, Itachi pun tidak ingin bertanya.

"Aku...di rumah temanku —yang lain." Sasuke mengerutkan kening, _'Teman yang lain?'_ Sasuke kembali bungkam sembari terus menanti penjelasan dari Itachi, sayangnya yang ditunggu hanya membisu. Tidak berniat memberi penjelasan panjang lebar, bahkan detail sekalipun. Dia sudah dewasa. Seorang lelaki dan juga seorang Kakak. Bukan sebaliknya yang perlu dikhawatirkan oleh Sasuke.

Kedua pria berdarah Uchiha itu membuat ruangan menjadi lebih hening dari sebelumnya. Hanya terdengar suara jemari yang beradu dengan tombol-tombol huruf pada _notebook_ milik Itachi.

Sasuke menyerah. Dia hanya menggelengkan kepala. Mungkin ini sudah diluar teritorinya sebagai seorang adik. Jadi Sasuke tidak terlalu ngotot dan memaksa. Lagipula, tidak ada salahnya kan, mengkhawatirkan sang Kakak. Sasuke tau obsesi terpendam Itachi pada sahabat sejak Sekolah Menengah yang diketahui Sasuke bernama Namikaze Kyuubi. Hal itu pun Sasuke ketahui tanpa disengaja.

Sasuke tidak protes. Walau orientasi Itachi bisa dikategorikan sebagai tidak normal, toh tidak ada batasan _normal_ dan _tidaknormal_ bila urusan sudah cinta.

"Curhat bila Kau butuh Aku." Ujar Sasuke datar sebelum akhirnya melenggang keluar dari kamar Itachi. Suara bedebam pintu kamar Sasuke terdengar, membuat Itachi menghentikan gerakan jemarinya. Sedikit terharu mendapatkan perhatian yang jarang-jarang Sasuke perlihatkan.

Itachi menyatukan seluruh jarinya yang terasa letih, menggerakkan ke kiri dan ke kanan hingga suara '_kreek_' bunyi tulang beradu terdengar.

Dia menghembuskan nafas lelah.

Dia lelah, sangat lelah dengan apa yang dijalaninya bersama Naruto. Lelah karena Itachi sadar, ada yang sudah berubah dengan perasaannya.

Entah sejak kapan, Itachi sendiri pun tidak tahu kapan rasa sayangnya pada Naruto menjadi lebih besar dari rasa yang dia pendam untuk Kyuubi dulu. Dia tidak pernah mengutarakan perasaannya dan lebih memilih untuk bungkam.

Naruto hanya dalam mode _bermain_-nya —menurut Itachi, membuat Itachi diam ditempat ketika hendak melangkah maju. Ketakutan akan cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan yang ia rasakan pada Kyuubi, membuat Itachi gentar. Dia tidak ingin hal serupa terjadi untuk kedua kali.

Baginya, menyimpan dengan rapat perasaan adalah yang terbaik.

Ponsel Itachi bergetar, dering pelan mengalun membuyarkan lamunan sesaat Itachi. Dirogohnya ponsel dari dalam tas.

Nama Kyuubi tertera dilayar ponsel, sedikit ragu untuk menerima panggilan masuk tersebut. Dia takut perasaannya goyah bila mendengar suara apalagi bertemu Kyuubi.

Ragu-ragu, Itachi akhirnya memilih untuk menerima panggilan masuk itu.

"—_moshi-moshi_..." sahutnya pelan.

Lagipula, ini saatnya ia untuk tidak lagi lari dari perasaan.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Naruto terus menggerutu, dia paling benci menunggu. Tadi pagi Shikamaru menelpon untuk bertemu di salah satu cafe pusat kota Konoha. Sudah lewat setengah jam dari waktu yang dijanjikan. _Lime squash_ miliknya pun sudah hampir setengah, tapi anak lelaki satu-satunya keturunan Nara itu belum juga menampakkan batang hidung.

Naruto hampir beranjak, ketika sepasang iris birunya menangkap sosok-sosok yang dikenalinya masuk kedalam cafe yang sama dengan dirinya sekarang.

Itachi dan — Kyuubi!

Niatnya untuk beranjak surut seketika, begitu melihat pasangan sahabat itu ambil bagian tempat duduk tidak jauh dari dirinya dan belum menyadari keberadaannya.

Matanya terus memperhatikan objek seberang dengan serius. Ingin rasanya dia mendekat dan menguping untuk mengetahui arah bicara kedua orang itu.

Itachi tampak terus tersenyum diselingi tawa kecil tiap mendengarkan Kyuubi bicara —walau Naruto tidak bisa menangkap arah bicara mereka.

.

**Ba—thump!**

.

Dentuman keras terasa pada jantungnya, rasa nyeri yang sering ia rasakan kini terasa bahkan lebih nyeri hingga membuatnya pusing dan hilang kontrol keseimbangan. Naruto meremas kemejanya.

Itachi tidak pernah tersenyum seperti itu ketika bersamanya.

Kebersamaan mereka bahkan bisa dihitung dengan jari. Hanya beberapa jam dan tidak pernah lebih dari pukul sebelas malam. Karena tiap bangun pada keesokan hari, sisi sebelah ranjang Naruto sudah kosong seolah tidak pernah ditempati sebelumnya. Dingin.

Naruto menelan ludah, menetralisir perasaan. Kemudian menggeleng kuat, mencoba mengusir rasa sakit. Karena perasaan negatif seperti itu tidak dibutuhkan dalam hubungannya bersama Itachi. Dia tidak bisa mengekang dan membatasi Itachi karena memang Naruto tidak punya hak atas pria Uchiha itu. Naruto sadar, dia hanya sebuah sandaran cadangan bagi Itachi, dan itu sebuah pilihan yang dia berikan diawal-awal.

Naruto takut bila mengenggam Itachi terlalu erat, dia malah akan kehilangan pria itu seutuhnya. Bukankah pilihan untuk menjadi 'pengganti' adalah pilihan Naruto sejak awal? Jadi, protes dan rasa cemburu tidak diperlukan sama sekali. Toh, Itachi memang HANYA mencintai Kakaknya. BUKAN DIRINYA. Naruto cukup sadar diri.

Tapi —kenapa rasanya masih sakit?

Pemuda itu semakin dalam tenggelam dalam pemikiran sampai tidak lagi memperhatikan Itachi dan Kyuubi.

Hingga sebuah tepukan halus mampu mengejutkan dan mengembalikan Naruto ke alam nyata.

"Shika!" desisnya pelan.

"...Serius sekali."

Pemuda bertampang malas dengan rambut terkuncir keatas itu duduk tepat dihadapan Naruto, menghalangi arah pandang semula Naruto. Hal yang membuatnya sedikit lega, karena pemandangan yang dulu sering ia perhatikan diam-diam tidak harus dia saksikan kembali.

Naruto menggeleng, "Kau lama sekali, Kau yang membuat janji tapi terlambat seperti biasanya." Protes Naruto, berusaha tertawa normal.

Shikamaru menaikkan salah satu alis.

Shikamaru Nara bukan tipe pria yang tidak peka. Dia mampu mendeteksi ada yang tidak beres pada temannya dari cara Naruto tertawa. Mereka sudah berteman sejak lama, ingat!

"Ada apa?" tanyanya datar dan terdengar acuh.

"Hanya kesal menunggumu."

Shikamaru menatap penuh selidik.

"Karena itu? atau karena hal lain? Tawamu terdengar jelek sekali tahu."

Naruto menyedot habis minumannya, "Kau harus traktir minumanku, upah karena sudah setengah jam menunggumu, Shika." Lanjutnya.

Shikamaru menguap lebar, tidak membalas kata-kata Naruto.

Walau menunjukan pribadi ceria dan blak-blakan bila bicara dengan orang lain, tetapi Naruto memiliki sisi introvet untuk urusan pribadi. Shikamaru bahkan tidak pernah mendengar keluhan sekecil apapun keluar dari mulut si pirang itu —pengecualian bila Naruto menggerutu mendapatkan nilai nol atau paling tinggi lima puluh point untuk mata pelajaran kimia dan fisika, karena Naruto memang lemah bila urusannya adalah berhitung— Naruto terlalu tertutup. Dia tidak ingin berbagi masalah pada siapapun.

Dan itu adalah yang dikhawatirkan Shikamaru terhadap teman pirangnya itu. Shikamaru cukup tahu bagaimana sikap keluarga besar Namikaze yang selalu membanding-bandingkan Naruto dengan Kakaknya yang tergolong superior disegala bidang. Walau mungkin tujuan mereka adalah baik tapi hal itu malah berbalik menyakiti Naruto tanpa mereka sadari.

Dia yang sudah berteman dengan Naruto sejak Taman Kanak-kanak tentu saja dapat menangkap sirat perasaan tersisih yang berusaha ditepis Naruto. Menjadi seseorang yang selalu dibandingkan itu tidak pernah enak, walau Shikamaru tidak pernah merasakannya. Karena dia adalah tunggal dalam keluarga Nara.

Naruto juga tidak pernah memberikan alasan pasti kenapa dia lebih memilih keluar dari lingkungan kaya Namikaze dan tinggal disebuah kamar apartemen kecil yang hanya berukuran tidak lebih besar dari kamar miliknya.

Kerja _part time_ serabutan pun Naruto lakukan demi membiayai hidupnya, sebuah hal yang tidak masuk akal. Karena seingat Shikamaru, keluarga besar Naruto tidak sedang memblokir dana pada Naruto.

Pasti ada alasan untuk semua itu yang terus Naruto tutup-tutupi dan Shikamaru pun tidak berusaha untuk mencari tahu kalau Naruto sendiri memilih bungkam.

Manik hitamnya menangkap raut sedih kala menatap tepat pada manik biru dihadapannya. Ekspresi yang sangat jarang diperlihatkan oleh Naruto.

Naruto juga sesekali meremas kemejanya, mencuri pandang lalu tertunduk kemudian. Mampu membuat Shikamaru mengerutkan kembali keningnya.

Membuat Shikamaru terpaksa mengikuti kemana arah pandangan Naruto tertuju, alisnya ikut menyatu begitu mendapati Kyuubi duduk diseberang bangku mereka bersama seorang pria lain.

Otak cerdas Shikamaru berpikir keras berusaha mencerna situasi.

Diseberang sana, yang terlihat hanyalah dua pemuda yang saling berbincang dengan akrab satu sama lain dan sesekali tertawa. Rasanya tidak ada yang salah.

Belum sempat tuntas mencerna, Naruto menariknya untuk bangkit dari duduk, "Ayo pulang. Aku sudah terlalu bosan disini. Cari tempat lain saja..." paksa Naruto menarik lengan Shikamaru, tanpa sempat memberikan Shikamaru waktu untuk menolak ajakannya.

.

* * *

><p>Taman ini sepi. Tidak ada anak-anak kecil bermain pasir karena sudah terlalu senja untuk berada diluar rumah.<p>

Naruto mengayunkan tubuhnya pelan pada sebuah ayunan yang tersedia, dengan Shikamaru hanya bersandar pada tiang penyanggah ayunan.

Untuk membunuh rasa bosan, Shikamaru mengambil batangan rokok dari dalam bungkusan.

"Minta sebatang." pinta Naruto.

"Tapi _merk_ ku tidak sama dengan _merk _yang kau gunakan." Ujar Shikamaru yang cukup tau bagaimana _freak_-nya Naruto akan _merk_ rokok.

"Tidak masalah, rokok tetaplah rokok. Apapun _merk_-nya, toh pada akhirnya hanya asap yang dihasilkan."

"Heh! Ucapanmu terlalu falsafah hanya untuk sebatang rokok. Bukankah biasanya kau yang cerewet bila aku salah membeli rokok dengan _merk_ yang berbeda." Protes Shikamaru walau akhirnya memberikan sebatang miliknya pada Naruto. Mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Shikamaru, Naruto mengambil pemantik miliknya dan menghidupkan batangan tembakau tersebut.

"_Huek_... rasa rokokmu terlalu pahit." Protes Naruto saat menghisap gulungan kertas penuh tembakau tersebut

_Tuh kan...!_

Shikamaru hanya menggeleng kepala dan menatap bosan kearah Naruto_. Sudah tahu pahit masih saja minta, pakai aksi protes pula, huh_!

Walau protes, Naruto tetap meneruskan menghisap rokok Shikamaru, sekali-kali merokok yang bukan _merk_-nya, tidak masalah. Paling dia hanya akan terserang batuk dan sakit tenggorokan.

Mereka menikmati rokok bersama, saling adu hembusan asap rokok yang keluar. Sedikit membuat polusi disekitar mereka.

"Ada seseorang yang benci tiap kali aku merokok," Cetus Naruto tiba-tiba. Hembusan nikmat bersamaan asap yang keluar terhempas pelan dari mulut serta hidungnya.

"Tapi aku tetap saja merokok didepannya hanya demi mendapatkan perhatian walaupun bentuknya kemarahan." Lanjut Naruto pelan. Dipandangnya batang rokok yang sudah seperempat dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Kyuubi?" tebak Shikamaru asal. Naruto tersenyum lalu menggeleng.

"Lalu...?"

"Apa harus kusebutkan siapa orang itu?" balik tanya Naruto. Shikamaru memutar bola matanya.

"Kau yang memulai topik ini, jadi pantaskah bila aku mendapatkan jawaban setimpal?" Umpan Shikamaru. Dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan bagus. Jarang-jarang Naruto menebarkan umpan pernyataan yang bisa berakhir panjang lebar begini.

"Kalau kuberitahu pun kau tidak mengenalnya,"

"Ck, kau ini bahkan belum memberitahu siapa orang itu, sudah berani menebak bahwa aku tidak mengenalnya. Pintar sekali."

Naruto meringis mendengar kata-kata sahabatnya.

"Yang jelas orang itu adalah orang yang kusukai sejak dulu."

"Hoo, Haruno-_san_ ya.." Shikamaru manggut-manggut.

"Bukan!" bantah Naruto cepat. "Lagipula kenapa nama Sakura dibawa-bawa sih?!" Protesnya kemudian.

"Berdasarkan gosip yang beredar sejak sekolah dasar, bahwa kau menyukai Haruno dari bangku kelas dua sekolah dasar hingga sekarang. Lagipula, salahkan dirimu sendiri yang tidak berusaha menepis gosip seputar dirimu. Wajar aku juga menyimpulkan begitu."

"Gah...! Kau bicara melebihi batas seorang Shikamaru Nara, katakan padaku! Kau alien yang menyamar sebagai Shikamaru, kan! Lagipula, kau temanku sejak kecil jadi sudah seharusnya sebagai teman bisa membedakan mana yang gosip mana yang bukan."

Kesal, Shikamaru memukul Naruto tepat dikepala.

"Tidak lucu, _bakka_!"

Naruto mengusap-usap puncak kepalanya yang sakit."_Auch_,!"

"Sadis sekali. Salah sedikit main pukul saja kau. Dasar '_S_'!"

"Heh...Terima kasih tuan '_M_'." Balas Shikamaru.

"Harusnya sih, _'N_' jadi sesuai dengan abjad huruf awal namaku." seloroh Naruto. Keduanya lalu terbahak bersama mendengar julukan yang ditujukan satu sama lainnya.

Shikamaru memandang langit yang sudah mulai didominasi warna kelam. Manik kuacinya kembali jatuh pada sosok Naruto.

"Kau masih menganggapku sahabat tidak sih?"

"Tentu saja, TIDAK!" ejek Naruto santai.

"Brengsek!" balas Shikamaru kesal, kini gantian pipi Naruto menjadi objek kekesalannya. Ditarik-tarik dengan tanpa perasaan pipi chuby itu.

Shikamaru menghela nafas, _ck...merepotkan_.

"Kau sedang bermasalah?"

"Kau tau sendiri kan Shika, masalah selalu datang padaku tanpa harus repot-repot kucari, lagipula masalahku terlalu merepotkan untuk kubagi padamu. Rumit! Jadi jangan sia-siakan waktu berhargamu hanya untuk mendengar keluh kesahku."

"Urusannya pakai hati ya?"

Naruto mendesis, sahabatnya itu punya insting super tajam. IQ-nya saja diatas 200, bukan IQ untuk manusia normal rata-rata. Ah, iya juga. Shikamaru itu kan golongan manusia diatas normal. Kenapa dia lupa sih.

"Ck, berhenti membahas masalahku Shika, bahas yang lain saja. Jadi...kenapa kau mengajakku bertemu diluar jam sekolah? Tidak biasanya pemuda malas sepertimu rela keluar kandang bila tidak penting begini."

Naruto memutar arah pembicaraan mereka. Dia ingat bahwa diawal-awal janji, Shikamaru mengajak dirinya bertemu karena ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikan.

"Ini."

Secarik kertas diberikan Shikamaru pada Naruto. "_Todai_?"

Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Lalu?"

"Itu _Tokyo Daigaku._"

"Itu aku juga tahu! Maksudku...kenapa kau memberiku kertas berisi informasi _Todai_ padaku beserta formulir pendaftaran?"

Shikamaru memandang Naruto datar, memberi kesempatan pemuda pirang itu berpikir apa maksud serta tujuannya memberikan kertas itu.

Apa otak Naruto sedangkal itu ya, hingga susah untuk mencerna hal sepele begini.

Pemuda Nara itu akhirnya menghela. Menyerah.

"Setelah lulus _Senior High_ di Konoha, Ayo kita ikut ujian saringan masuk Todai." Cetus Shikamaru akhirnya.

Untuk sesaat Naruto terdiam bersitatap dengan Shikamaru. Ikut ujian saringan masuk _Todai_ itu sama saja tiket gratis ke rumah sakit jiwa. Salah satu Universitas top Jepang itu ujian masuknya bisa buat orang yang gagal lulus memilih berakhir dengan bunuh diri. Sulitnya minta ampun!

Kalau Shikamaru sih, mungkin saja lolos walau mengerjakan soal dengan mata terpejam. Pintar sih! Beda urusan dengan dirinya yang punya otak pas-pasan.

"Kau yakin mengajakku? Kau sendiri tau kan kapasitas otakku sampai mana?"

Alis Shikamaru mengkerut.

"Lalu, kau maunya jadi gembel setelah lulus?"

"Tidak dong!" sergah Naruto. "Titel CEO muda itu cita-citaku nanti, tau!" tandas Naruto sewot. Kenapa dari banyak pilihan pekerjaan, menjadi gembel lah yang hanya terlintas dibenak Sahabatnya itu sih? Apa dimata Shikamaru dirinya semenyedihkan begitu ya?

Shikamaru memutuskan kontak mata dengan Naruto, kembali menatap langit yang sudah benar-benar gelap.

"Aku ingin sesekali keluar dari tanah Konoha, sukses dengan tangan sendiri. Lalu setelah sukses dan punya uang yang luar biasa banyak, hingga tidak perlu susah-susah memikirkan kondisi keuangan lagi. Dan ketika tua, aku punya banyak waktu untuk bermalas-malasan." ujar Shikamaru santai. Sudut bibir Naruto tertarik.

Rencana jangka panjang. Benar-benar orang yang berpikir sederhana.

Padahal, Shikamaru itu termasuk dalam golongan keluarga mampu bahkan kekayaan finansial keluarga Nara menyamai kekayaan Namikaze. Tetapi pemuda itu lebih memilih mencari kekayan dengan kemampuannya sendiri. Sungguh mengagumkan.

"Untuk bermalas-malas saja sampai harus masuk _Todai_ begitu? Aneh juga caramu berpikir Shika. Terlalu pintar itu ternyata merepotkan juga ya?" ejek Naruto.

"Jadi kau mau ikut apa tidak?" tanya Shikamaru jengah.

" —akan kupikirkan."

.

* * *

><p>Sudah lewat dua hari sejak Shikamaru menawarkan masuk Todai pada Naruto, yang masih dipertimbangkan oleh pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. Toh kelulusan masih berjarak dua bulan dari sekarang. Jadi masih ada waktu buatnya mempertimbangkan ajakan itu.<p>

Dan dalam dua hari itu pulalah Itachi belum juga mengunjunginya. Bahkan telpon serta sms singkat pun tidak Itachi berikan pada Naruto sebagai kabar.

Naruto menghela nafas ketika menatap layar ponsel yang belum diabsen oleh Itachi sejak dua hari ini. Semenjak bertemu dengan Kyuubi, Itachi praktis menghilang dari ruang lingkup kehidupan Naruto. Bukannya Naruto tidak pernah mencoba menghubungi pria itu, sering malah. Tapi hasil yang didapat oleh Naruto hanyalah hasil yang mengecewakan. Ponsel Itachi tidak pernah aktif bila ditelpon. Sms-sms serta email yang dikirim Naruto pun tidak dibalas seolah memang Itachi benar-benar telah menghilang.

Naruto menggenggam kuat pada ponsel flip miliknya. Lalu melempar sembarang ponsel itu ke lantai, hingga menimbulkan suara benda yang hancur. Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan gusar ke ranjang. Mengusap-usap matanya yang hampir berair.

_Keterlaluan_! Pikirnya.

Menjadi pengganti bukan berarti dengan seenaknya dibuang lalu tidak diperhatikan sama sekali seolah dia hanya benda yang tidak berharga.

Apa kebersamaan mereka bahkan tidak membekas sama sekali dihati Itachi secuilpun. _Heh_, _dasar tuan berhati dingin_. Desisnya lagi.

Naruto merentangkan tubuhnya pada ranjang, mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin.

Kenapa rasanya begini sesak tiap kali bernafas. Kenapa begini sakit rasanya mencintai seorang Uchiha Itachi. Kenapa dirinya bertahan dengan cinta yang tidak mungkin pernah dibalas. Kenapa dirinya bisa begini bodoh hanya karena cinta?!

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tertawa. Tertawa sekencang mungkin. Dia mentertawai kebodohannya sendiri. Tertawa sembari menepuk-nepuk dadanya dengan keras hingga terbatuk, sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari kehadiran orang lain yang masuk ke kamarnya dan hanya menatap malas pada perbuatannya barusan.

Shikamaru berdiri bersender pada daun pintu masuk. Dia sudah berada disana sejak bermenit-menit lalu. Sejak ia mendengar suara ponsel yang dibanting sembarangan ketika hendak masuk kedalam kamar apartemen Naruto.

"Kau benar-benar bermasalah ternyata." Cetus Shikamaru begitu melihat kekacauan yang terjadi di kamar sahabatnya itu. Dilihatnya ponsel milik Naruto yang hancur serta kamar yang berserakan sampah makanan. Dan yang paling nyata tentunya sosok Naruto itu sendiri yang sudah seperti orang sakit jiwa. Tertawa lalu diam-diam menangis.

Naruto melirik Shikamaru dari sudut matanya. Dia tidak berusaha menampik perkataan pemuda itu. Terlalu lelah rasanya untuk memberi penjelasan panjang lebar pada Shikamaru, kenapa dirinya bisa menjadi seperti ini.

Dia mengusap wajahnya asal. Lalu bangkit dari rebahnya. Duduk dengan posisi kepala tertunduk dan merapatkannya pada kedua paha. "Rasanya lelah Shika. Benar-benar lelah." lirih Naruto. Shikamaru masih bergeming pada posisi semula. Dia menanti penjelasan Naruto.

Selama ini, Shikamaru tidak pernah bertanya terlalu jauh pada Naruto walau yakin Naruto tidak baik-baik saja selama ini. Sikap cerianya sedikit berkurang entah sejak kapan Shikamaru mulai menyadarinya.

"Aku menyedihkan."

"Beri aku alasan untuk menjawab —**Ya**!"

Naruto menatap Shikamaru cukup lama, membuat keheningan kembali menguasai mereka. Suhu kamar Naruto terasa lebih panas karena tidak dilengkapi dengan _Air Conditioner_, hanya sebuah kipas kecil diatas meja belajar.

Lagi-lagi Naruto menarik nafas sangat dalam.

"Terlalu banyak Shika, sampai aku bingung darimana harus memulai." Lirih Naruto.

Shikamaru memejam mata sejenak, tubuhnya beringsut masuk kedalam. Berjalan kearah ranjang Naruto, lalu ikut menghempaskan tubuhnya duduk disana.

Shikamaru menarik sebatang rokok, memantik korek gas dan menyulutkan api pada ujung batang rokok miliknya. "Ceritakan saja yang menurutmu bisa kumengerti walau hanya satu baris kalimat."

Kepala Naruto terkulai semakin merunduk menutup semua wajahnya.

"Aku menyukai Uchiha Itachi," lirihnya lagi. Shikamaru mendengar dengan tenang. Tebakannya tepat selama ini, bahwa masalah Naruto memang berhubungan dengan hal repot bernama cinta.

"dia sahabat Kyuu-_nii_,"

"—dan seorang lelaki!"

Shikamaru menoleh dengan cepat pada sosok Naruto yang masih tertunduk, sedikit tidak menyangka pada pengakuan terakhir itu.

Jadi yang disukai Naruto adalah sahabat Kyuubi, dan LAKI-LAKI!

Shikamaru mencerna dengan cepat apa yang diucapkan Naruto satu per satu, sedikit menarik kesimpulan akan kegundahan dari bungsu Namikaze itu.

"Parahnya, Itachi tidak pernah menyukai ku sama sekali, karena Itachi menyukai Kyuu-_nii._" Bahu Naruto tampak bergetar. Pemuda itu berusaha menyembunyikan isak tangisnya walau gagal.

Shikamaru mengeleng pelan. _Cinta segitiga ya..._

Sosok Naruto tampak lebih rapuh dari tampilan aslinya. Senyum ceria yang selama ini diperlihatkan adalah semu semata. Lengan panjang Shikamaru meraih bahu Naruto dari belakang kedalam dekapannya. Menumpukan dagunya pada puncak kepala Naruto hingga surai-surai berwarna emas itu menyapu wajah Shikamaru.

Dengan pelan dielus-elusnya surai-surai itu, walau posisi tubuh Naruto sendiri masih bertahan pada posisi awal.

"Aku menjijikkan bukan?" seru Naruto pelan. Sementara Shikamaru masih bertahan untuk tidak bersuara.

Selama ini, Shikamaru tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal-hal merepotkan seperti itu. walau kasus menyukai sesama jenis baru sekali ini ia temui dan hebatnya itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

Tapi toh, Shikamaru tidak menganggap itu menjijikkan.

Tidak ada yang salah untuk cinta.

"_Kaa-san_ bahkan mengetahui orientasi seksualku."

_Jadi begitu..._

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, mempertemukan dua iris miliknya dengan milik Shikamaru. Melihat reaksi dari iris dihadapannya itu, yang masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Menatap datar tanpa emosi, seolah yang diucapkan Naruto barusan hanyalah hal sepele.

"Kau mengejekku Shika?"

"Tidak, jangan sembarangan menyimpulkan."

"Tapi tatapanmu?"

"Kau maunya kutatap bagaimana?" tanya Shikamaru menghembuskan asap-asap rokok tepat diwajah Naruto dengan sengaja, membuat pemuda itu terbatuk-batuk karena asap yang mengepul masuk pada hidungnya.

"uhuk-uhuk!"

"Brengsek!Aku bisa kena gangguan pernapasan karena asap rokokmu." Protes Naruto, membuang rokok keluar melalui jendela kamarnya. Shikamaru mencibir. Melepaskan rangkulannya karena tubuh Naruto yang bergerak-gerak aktif tadi.

Sudut bibirnya sedikit tertarik. Setidaknya, suasana hati Naruto berubah sedikit kearah yang lebih cerah setelah bergelung-gelung pada pemikirannya sendiri dan murung.

"Jadi yang sebenarnya membuatmu benar-benar tertekan itu apa? Kau yang menyukai Itachi? Itachi yang masih menyukai Kyuubi? Atau karena bibi Kushina mengetahui bahwa kau Gay?"

Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya, menarik Shikamaru untuk ikut berbaring disampingnya.

"Semuanya." jawab Naruto, dia tidak ingin melanjutkan topik ini lebih lanjut. Cukup sudah, tubuh serta batinnya lelah. Lelah karena semua ini adalah murni kesalahannya. Bukan Kyuubi, bukan Itachi apalagi Kaa-san. Wajar bila seorang Ibu merasa kecewa pada anaknya yang menyukai seseorang dengan jenis kelamin sama. Naruto yakin, semua ibu di dunia ini akan protes keras.

Tapi, apakah itu suatu kesalahan? Apakah itu salah yang sengaja dia perbuat? Menyukai Itachi bahkan diluar kendalinya.

Naruto mendesah lelah.

Cuaca diluar yang panas semakin membuat kondisi dalam ruang apartemen Naruto bertambah panas. Pasangan sahabat itu memilih untuk menikmati hawa sepanas itu karena memang, kipas angin sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Andai saja yang kusukai itu adalah kau ya, Shika..."

Shikamaru melirik. Lalu terkekeh.

"Merepotkan."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Itachi mengetuk-ngetukkan pulpen tinta ke meja. Skrip-skrip novel yang seharusnya bisa selesai dari tadi tidak disentuh oleh pria itu sama sekali. Pikirannya sedang tidak fokus membuat Itachi malas menyelesaikan pekerjaannya itu.<p>

Sudah beberapa hari ini dia tidak menemui Naruto bahkan tanpa kabar.

Dia mengerang frustasi.

Kenapa sih, hidupnya selalu dibayangi oleh Namikaze, bahkan sampai dua segala. Dulu Kyuubi dan sekarang Naruto. Apa hidupnya sudah dikutuk untuk terus terikat perasaan dengan klan Namikaze tersebut.

"Tampangmu lebih kusut dari bajumu, Aniki." Sela Sasuke datar tanpa intonasi naik turun seperti biasanya. Itachi melirik malas mendengar teguran sang adik. Dia tahu Sasuke khawatir padanya.

"Hei Sasuke..."

"Hn."

Itachi diam sejenak, ragu-ragu. Sasuke masih terlihat cuek dengan terus konsentrasi pada layar tv walau sebenarnya mengharapkan sang Kakak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Penerus Uchiha hanya tinggal kita berdua,"

"Hn, aku tahu tanpa harus kau ingatkan lagi." Potong Sasuke. Kedua orang tua mereka sudah meninggal bertahun lalu dengan kasus berbeda. Ibunya meninggal karena sakit jantung yang diderita sementara sang Ayah meninggal dua tahun tak lama berselang dari Ibu mereka karena sebuah kecelakaan mobil di jalan raya. Praktis membuat keduanya yatim piatu di usia muda.

"Lalu?" lanjut Sasuke setengah tak sabar.

Itachi terlihat tarik buang nafas.

"Jadi...untuk urusan kelanjutan marga Uchiha...kuserahkan padamu."

Dan Sasuke menatap datar kearah Itachi, lalu kembali melanjutkan kesibukannya. Menonton tv.

_Baka Aniki!_

Itachi melongo akan ke-_stoic_-an Sasuke. Dia tahu persis bahwa adiknya itu _expre__t__ionles__s_ taraf akut. Tapi setidaknya, bisakah dia bereaksi dengan normal atas kalimat singkatnya yang mengandung pengakuan penting tersembunyi itu?

"Hei—"

"Aku sudah tau semuanya Aniki." Lagi-lagi potong Sasuke. Kesal acara tv kesayangannya harus terganggu oleh keberisikan Itachi.

"Kau menyukai Namikaze itu kan, sahabatmu. Dan kau gay sejak SMP." Tuntas Sasuke yang kini menatap geli walau otot wajahnya tidak mengidentifikasikan ekspresinya saat ini. Wajah kakaknya tidak pernah semenggelikan seperti hari ini. Mulut yang menganga sangat lebar. Dan itu jelek sekali, menurut Sasuke.

"Dari mana kau tahu?!" tanya Itachi cepat. Hatinya was-was. Hal yang selama ini ditutupinya diketahui bahkan oleh adik sendiri.

"Insting, dan...sebaiknya kau menyimpan dengan sangat baik buku harianmu yang isinya hanya tentang si Namikaze Kyuubi itu." ujar Sasuke sekenanya. Yah, kalau dibilang insting secara teknis, tidak betul juga sih dia mampu mendeteksi bahwa Itachi adalah gay. "Kalau _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ masih hidup lalu membaca bukumu,Aku yakin sekali mereka bakal terserang stroke bersamaan lalu mati, dan itu sudah pasti salahmu." Ejek Sasuke berandaian.

Sasuke pernah bertemu Kyuubi beberapa kali dan harus ia akui, bahwa Kyuubi itu terlalu mempesona baik secara penampilan serta karakternya itu sendiri. Wajar bila Itachi jatuh cinta pada pria tersebut.

"Undangan itu, undangan pernikahan dia kan?" tunjuk Sasuke pada selembar amplop undangan pernikahan berdesign mewah tergeletak diatas meja kerja Itachi. "Jadi kau benar-benar patah hati oleh pria Namikaze itu hingga membuatmu murung beberapa hari ini?"

Itachi mengalihkan matanya pada amplop yang dimaksud. Ah iya! Pernikahan Kyuubi awal bulan depan dan itu tidak lama lagi mengingat ini sudah tengah bulan. Kenapa dia bisa lupa!

Pria berambut sebahu itu terkekeh, "Aku bahkan lupa." Cetusnya.

Sasuke berkerut, _lupa?_

Lalu kenapa Kakaknya akhir-akhir ini sangat tidak bergairah hidup kalau bukan karena pernikahan si Namikaze itu?

"Apa ada hal yang terjadi yang belum kuketahui sama sekali tentangmu?"

Itachi tercengang. Tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke begini perhatian padanya. "Kau ternyata adik yang sangat baik ya." Puji Itachi berjalan mendekati Sasuke, meninggalkan sejenak tumpukan kerjaan miliknya.

"Kuanggap itu komplimen darimu." Dengus Sasuke datar.

Itachi ikut menyaksikan apa yang tersaji didalam layar tv yang sejak tadi mencuri konsentrasi Sasuke.

Serial _thriller _huh? Benar-benar tayangan yang sangat _Sasuke_.

"Kau bilang dulu, aku boleh curhat padamu kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Aku memang menyukai seorang Namikaze, tapi...Namikaze yang lain untuk saat ini."

Dan Sasuke sukses melongo walau otot-otot wajahnya tidak berubah sedikitpun.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya, pernikahan Kyuubi tiba. Ballroom hotel paling ternama di Konoha, dipadati oleh para undangan yang mengenakan warna baju senada, pink pastel. Karena memang, tema pernikahan Kyuubi bernuansa <em>soft pink<em>. Dengan dekorasi luar biasa mewah namun elegan. Dipenuhi oleh bunga-bunga berwarna pink serta putih yang dirangkai hampir setiap sudut bahkan pada meja dan kursi. Sehingga _dress code_ para tamu undangan pun diharuskan berwarna pink. Wajar saja pesta itu begitu megah dan mewah. Karena ini adalah pesta pertama kali yang berlangsung dalam keluarga besar Namikaze dengan Kyuubi sebagai penerus utama.

Dan disinilah Naruto. Duduk menyendiri mengamati kemeriahan pesta kakaknya. Tidak berniat berbaur, bahkan dengan keluarganya. Sejak Naruto menampakkan muka, Ibunya seolah mengacuhkan keberadaannya, begitu pun sang Ayah yang tidak berbasa basi menanyai kabar karena sibuk dengan kolega-kolega bisnis yang mereka undang.

Namikaze Naruto memang tidak terlalu berarti di mata keluarga besar.

Diakuinya, datang ke pernikahan Kyuubi sudah dipastikan perasaan seperti dulu akan kembali ia rasakan. Perasaan terbuang, rasa tidak dihargai, rasa tidak disayangi. Bagi Ayahnya, dia hanya seorang anak lelaki yang tidak membanggakan. Mungkin akan tambah parah apabila Ayahnya tahu bahwa dia penyuka sesama jenis.

Sementara sang Ibu, sudah jelas kecewa padanya.

Naruto menghela nafas lelah. Tapi bila tidak datang, maka Kyuubi lah yang akan cerewet marah padanya.

Dilihatnya mempelai wanita, sang kakak ipar, yang begitu cantik dengan gaun panjang simple namun elegan berwarna pink muda. Pilihan Kyuubi memang tepat, wanita tersebut cocok bersanding dengannya. Pesona Mei Terumi sungguh luar biasa. Naruto sempat berkenalan cukup lama tadi, dan nilai plus dari Kakak iparnya adalah Mei merupakan sosok yang ramah juga hangat. Kakaknya itu sukses membangun sebuah keluarga sempurna.

Pandangannya kembali mengedar, berharap menemukan sosok yang dicari yang menghilang hampir setengah bulan ini tanpa ada kontak apapun dari sosok tersebut. Jantung Naruto berdebar, sungguh bodoh bahwa dia masih saja mengharapkan pria yang jelas-jelas sudah mencampakkan dirinya. Tubuhnya beringsut, bersembunyi di balik pilar besar begitu mendapati apa yang dicari.

Disana, berdiri seorang Uchiha Itachi. Sosok yang Naruto rindukan terlihat begitu tampan dalam balutan jas walaupun dibalut dengan warna _feminime_, namun kegagahan Itachi tidak luntur. Rambut sebahu pria itu diikat begitu saja, dengan poni panjangnya disisir kebelakang, membuat Itachi terlihat seperti bangsawan eropa.

Hati Naruto mencelos ketika melihat senyum Itachi terkembang bersamaan tawa riuh kakaknya yang berbanding terbalik dengan hatinya yang seolah diremat kuat. Matanya menyipit menahan sesuatu yang hendak lolos dari bulu bulu halus matanya. Hatinya pedih. Sakit entah dalam bentuk yang bagaimana harus ia jelaskan.

Kedua sahabat disana, terlihat kembali akrab. Walau Naruto yakin, jauh dihati Itachi, pria tersebut pasti patah hati melihat pernikahan orang yang dicintai bertahun-tahun menikah dengan orang lain.

Itachi dan Kyuubi tampak berbincang berdua saja, lalu kedua pria itu beranjak ke tempat yang lebih sepi.

Karena rasa penasaran yang begitu besar, Naruto memutuskan untuk mengikuti kedua pria dewasa itu. Dengan gesit, dia kembali bersembunyi dan menajamkan pendengaran.

Itachi dan Kyuubi hanya berdiri dengan minuman dikedua tangan mereka. Tampak sunyi sesaat sampai akhirnya, Itachi berinisiatif untuk memulai topik. Ada hal yang harus dituntaskan, sesuai apa yang disampaikannya ditelepon dulu dengan Kyuubi.

"Selamat…" ujar Itachi.

"Hem…Kau sudah mengatakannya tadi, dan ku yakin bukan ini hal penting yang disebutkan ditelpon yang katanya begitu penting untuk disampaikan padaku."

Itachi diam sejenak, ragu menghampirinya. Ketidakpercayaan diri akan sebuah tali persahabatan yang bakal putus apabila mengakui perasaan pada sahabat sendiri pun hinggap.

"Aku minta maaf, karena jarang menghubungimu." Alis Kyuubi mengkerut.

"Itu saja,?"

"—Yah, mungkin salah satunya."

"Lalu?" tuntut Kyuubi, bersabar. Kyuubi sangat mengenal Itachi dengan baik. Pria dihadapannya itu tipe serius akan semua hal. Maka tidak mengherankan bila Itachi lebih banyak diam karena biasanya, hal yang disampaikan memang penting.

Itachi kembali terdiam, lalu menghirup nafas dalam, menghempaskan lamat-lamat seiring detak jantung yang kian berdetak kuat.

"Maaf karena pernah mencintaimu —_dulu_," lirih Itachi, fokus pandangnya beralih pada iris Kyuubi yang terlihat tidak terkejut. Kyuubi mendesah pelan, lalu tersenyum. "Akhirnya…."

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Itachi cepat, bingung terhadap reaksi Kyuubi yang biasa saja, seolah Kyuubi memang tahu perasaannya. Iris kelamnya membola, "Jangan bilang kau menyadarinya…?"

Kyuubi mengangguk. "Apakah itu alasan kau menjauhi ku? Kau takut aku membencimu, begitu? Kau selalu berpikir bodoh, tuan Uchiha. Kau pikir aku serendah itu memandang orang lain? Kita sudah lama berteman, kurasa memahami jauh lebih bijaksana daripada menghakimi orientasimu." Pertanyaan beruntun meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Kyuubi. Pria tampan itu memang menanti momen ini dan menuntut kejelasan. Persahabatan itu adalah suatu hubungan kepercayaan satu sama lain yang dibangun. Harusnya, Itachi lebih mempercayai Kyuubi bahwa dia tidak akan memutuskan persahabatan begitu saja.

"Aku hanya takut, harusnya kau mengerti perasaan seperti itu. Ah, kau memang tidak mengerti karena tidak berada diposisiku." Sahut Itachi kesal. Kyuubi terlalu menganggap enteng perasaannya.

"Bukan seperti itu, aku memang tidak mungkin membalas perasaanmu, aku hanya coba untuk mengerti sebagai sahabat. Tapi kau malah menjauhiku setahunan ini, dan tenggelam dengan kesibukan tanpa kabar berita apapun. Sombong sekali!" ejek Kyuubi berseloroh mencoba meringankan suasana.

Kyuubi mengerti, Itachi mengerahkan seluruh keberaniannya hanya untuk sebuah pengakuan. Dia tidak menganggap enteng perasaan Itachi, malah balik menghargai.

Itachi tersenyum, perasaannya lega sudah mengungkapkan apa yang tersimpan, dia seolah terangkat dari beban. "Terima kasih sudah mau mengerti. Kalau begitu sampai kapanpun, kita adalah sahabat." Itachi mengulurkan tangan yang dijabat sangat erat oleh Kyuubi, Kyuubi mengangguk, lalu merangkul pundak sahabat satu-satunya itu.

Itachi mundur selangkah, membuat Kyuubi berkerut heran, dan sikap selanjutnya lah yang semakin membuat Kyuubi bingung. Itachi membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam.

"Maaf untuk ketiga kalinya, Karena aku kini mencintai….."

Pernyataan tersebut, sontak membuat Kyuubi terbelalak.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Naruto hanya bisa berlari kencang menerobos kerumunan tamu. Jantungnya tidak cukup kuat untuk melanjutkan apa yang sudah ia lihat, telinganya sudah cukup berdesing hanya dengan mendengar kalimat, <em>Aku mencintaimu<em>, yang keluar dari bibir Itachi kepada Kyuubi. Pikirannya kosong, dan sekarang, matanya tidak mampu membendung lagi apa yang hendak keluar.

Lelehan bening itu mengalir.

Dia harus pergi dari acara ini. Lagipula, acara pernikahan Kakaknya sudah hampir usai sehingga tidak ada lagi alasan Naruto berlama-lama.

Langkahnya tergesa. Hingga akhirnya tubuhnya menabrak tubuh lain yang dikenalinya.

"Naruto?"

"Sh—ika—, hiks!"

Shikamaru terdiam mendapati kondisi sahabatnya yang bisa dikatakan tidak baik. Air mata Naruto serta nafasnya yang tersengal menahan isak, cukup menjadi alasan Shikamaru menarik tubuh ramping itu keluar dari bangunan megah itu.

.

"Sudah baikan?"

Naruto menggeleng.

Kini mereka berada pada taman kota Konoha. Duduk bersebelahan di bangku panjang. Dengan mata Naruto yang sembab dan bekas-bekas lelehan air mata. Sebelah tangan berbalut jas itu sibuk mengelap sisa-sisa air mata.

Shikamaru hanya diam, tidak bertanya apa sebab sahabatnya seperti ini.

Dua kali mendapati pemuda pirang itu menangis, membuat Shikamaru menarik kesimpulan sendiri bahwa penyebabnya kemungkinan hanya orang itu.

Uchiha Itachi.

"Dia, tidak pernah tertawa sebebas itu padaku. Bahkan, tidak bertemu hampir sebulan ini, rasa rindu barang secuil pun tidak hinggap dihatinya, khe! Aku sadar, Aku bukan siapa-siapa baginya," lirih Naruo tersendat-sendat.

"—tapi, tapi…..a—aku," suara tidak lagi keluar hanya untuk melanjutkan kalimat tadi. Naruto tercekat. Sesak dan sulit bernafas.

Shikamaru menariknya dalam pelukan.

Kali ini, kata-kata tidak berguna bagi Naruto. Yang dibutuhkan sekarang hanyalah sebuah perlakuan istimewa yang membuat perasaannya nyaman.

Naruto membutuhkan kehadiran seseorang yang mengerti tanpa bertanya. Bersyukurlah dia memiliki sahabat seperti Shikamaru yang memenuhi kriteria. Bersama Shikamaru, selalu saja membuat hatinya nyaman dan tenang.

Suasana taman hari ini tidak ramai anak kecil seperti biasa. Hanya ada beberapa yang bermain membentuk pasir dan beberapa bermain ayunan, ataupun papan jungkit. Anak-anak kecil itu tidak begitu memperhatikan Shikamaru dan Naruto yang kini berpelukan.

Belaian sayang, Shikamaru berikan pada Naruto, berharap sahabatnya bisa tenang. Dan terbukti ampuh, karena getaran tubuh dalam pelukannya berangsur hilang.

Shikamaru menghela nafas. Sembari mengusap-usap lengan Naruto.

Angin membelai rambut keduanya. Seakan, mendramatisir keadaan mereka sekarang.

Tubuh yang tadi meringkuk dalam pelukan Shikamaru beringsut bangkit. Dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan dicoba untuk tidak keluar lagi, manik biru itu menatap manik kuaci Shikamaru dengan mantap.

"Shika, merantau ke Tokyo rasanya tidak buruk juga."

Masih dengan suara yang tersendat-sendat, sedikit mengusap ujung mata yang berair, "Ayo berusaha untuk masuk _Todai._"

Senyum Shikamaru pun merekah lebar diiringi sekali anggukan pelan.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

Kelulusan sudah dekat. Ujian akhir sekolah yang berlangsung beberapa hari pun telah usai dilewati. Tinggal menunggu kepastian kelulusan. Besok dia dan Shikamaru akan ke Tokyo untuk ikut ujian saringan universitas. Sehingga mereka melewatkan moment terakhir masa SMA yaitu upacara kelulusan.

Yang harus Naruto lakukan sekarang hanyalah, mengepak barangnya yang terbilang sedikit.

Dia sudah memutuskan.

Untuk pergi melanjutkan pendidikan diluar kota Konoha. Kalau pun tidak lulus, dia akan mencari pekerjaan saja karena memang niatnya adalah menetap disana. Dirasanya, tidak ada lagi yang mampu menjadi alasan dirinya untuk tinggal lebih lama di Konoha. Tidak keluarga besarnya, tidak Kyuubi, dan tidak juga Itachi. Pria bermarga Uchiha itu benar-benar tidak lagi menghubunginya bahkan setelah pernikahan Kyuubi.

Mungkin ini sudah keputusan Itachi. Untuk tidak lagi berhubungan dengan dirinya.

Naruto menghormati keputusan Itachi, walau dengan cara yang —menurut siapapun— begitu tidak jantan. Dia dicampakkan tanpa kejelasan.

Duduk termangu, Naruto menyobek kertas kosong dari bukunya. Menulis sebuah surat, yang akan menjadi penghubung terakhir dia dan Itachi.

_Selamat tinggal._

Dan besok segalanya berakhir.

.

.

* * *

><p>Alis Sasuke berkerut mendapati sepucuk surat tergeletak begitu saja di depan pintu rumah ketika dia hendak keluar berolah raga.<p>

Surat tanpa stempel pos manapun. Dengan sebuah nama saja yang tertera.

_Naruto..?_

Dibolak baliknya surat itu, menimbang-nimbang hendak dibuka apa tidak diiringi rasa penasaran. Karena nama yang tertera sama sekali tidak Sasuke kenal. Apa mungkin kenalan Itachi?

Dilipatnya surat tersebut dan masuk kedalam saku jaket. Lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

Berlari-lari kecil mengelilingi kompleks perumahannya, adalah olahraga yang sudah cukup bagi Sasuke untuk menguras keringat di tubuh tegap pemuda dengan usia diawal dua puluh itu di minggu pagi. Kebiasaan yang sering dilakukan untuk menyegarkan badan. Hari-harinya cukup sibuk bolak-balik antara kuliah dan bekerja paruh waktu. Itachi, kakaknya, akhir-akhir ini jarang pulang ke rumah mereka karena sibuk menyelesaikan beberapa judul novel yang harus di edit sesegera mungkin karena _date line_ yang menghantui Itachi sebagai seorang editor. Praktis membuat pria tersebut menghabiskan waktu di kantor.

Duduk pada sebuah bangku, Sasuke beistirahat sejenak dan meneguk air mineral yang dia bawa.

Sejenak dia teringat akan surat yang ia temukan. Menariknya dari saku. Kembali membolak balik surat itu, ragu untuk membukanya. Sasuke bukanlah pemuda yang tidak tahu sopan santun. Tapi rasa penasaran dalam dirinya membuncah membuat jemari Sasuke tanpa sadar menyobek bagian atas amplop-nya.

Secarik kertas dengan tulisan yang terbilang tidak rapi terlihat membuat alis Sasuke kembali berkerut. Matanya menelusuri tiap kata yang tertulis mencoba memahami isi. Beberapa menit setelahnya, Sasuke melipat surat tersebut dengan menghempaskan nafas berat.

Ternyata surat ini memang bukan untuknya.

.

Sekembalinya Sasuke, dia mendapati Itachi sudah pulang dengan tampang kusut duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Kemejanya ikut-ikutan kusut. Kakaknya menarik melonggarkan dasi yang masih melingkar pada kerah kemeja berwarna putih bergaris yang dipakainya.

Sasuke berlalu melewati Itachi hanya untuk meletakkan botol minumannya ke dalam kulkas.

Dari sudut mata Sasuke, dia bisa melihat lingkaran gelap yang membayangi bawah mata Itachi.

"Kau mengenal seseorang bernama Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke seketika, masih memperhatikan Itachi dan melihat reaksi Kakaknya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba—"

"Sebuah surat tergeletak begitu saja tanpa kejelasan untuk siapa surat ini tertuju dan hanya tertera nama 'Naruto' saja pada bagian atas amplop. Kupikir Kau mengenalnya, karena Aku tidak punya kenalan dengan nama seaneh itu—" yakin setelah meIihat reaksi Itachi bahwa Naruto memang kenalan Kakaknya.

Itachi segera menyambar surat yang diperlihatkan Sasuke dengan horror.

"—ah! Maaf, aku sudah membukanya." Lanjut Sasuke. Mendengarnya, Itachi melihat amplop yang sudah terkoyak dan yakin bahwa memang surat itu sudah dibaca Sasuke.

Sasuke duduk disamping Itachi, diam sejenak. Rasa tidak enak karena sudah membaca surat tanpa izin hinggap padanya, apalagi begitu mengetahui isi surat tersebut.

"Apa kau sudah jadi pria brengsek selama ini, Kak?" tanyanya datar. Sasuke tidak sedang menghakimi Kakaknya. Dia tidak terlalu tau duduk permasalahan antara Kakaknya dan pemuda bernama Naruto itu. Tapi Sasuke menangkap sirat kekecewaan yang terkandung dalam surat dari pemuda itu.

Tangan Itachi bergetar membuka lembaran surat itu. Dia diserang rasa sesak. Teringat akan fakta bahwa telah mengabaikan pemuda pirang itu tanpa kabar berita. Walau bukan maunya juga dia sibuk akan pekerjaan, tapi tetap menjadi sebuah kesalahan pahaman besar yang disesalinya.

Sasuke menepuk pundak sang kakak sebelum masuk kamarnya, bermaksud memberikan privasi pada Itachi.

Sepeninggalan Sasuke, Itachi membaca surat tersebut dengan seksama, sama dengan yang dilakukan Sasuke sebelumnya.

Surat dari pemuda dengan surai seterang sinar matahari itu sudah menjelaskan segalanya. Bahwa Naruto memilih pergi sejauh mungkin dari Itachi.

Itachi melemas. Tiap sendinya seakan tidak berdaya untuk digerakkan. Bahkan untuk memencet tombol yang ada diponselnya.

Nomor yang dituju tidak aktif. Seakan tidak mau putus harapan, Itachi mencoba nomor lain yang sekiranya bisa memberikan petunjuk.

Tuuuut…tuuuut

'_Moshi-moshi'_

"Kyuu, kau tau dimana Naruto?!"

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Aku sampai pada kesimpulanku bahwa bagimu, Aku tidak berarti.<em>

_Memikirkannya saja membuatku sangat sakit, Itachi-nii. Tapi apa boleh buat, karena Aku menghormati keputusanmu._

_Dua bulan tanpa kabar darimu, sudah cukup menamparku hingga sadar bahwa Kau memilih mengakhiri segalanya._

_Terima kasih untuk hari-hari sebelumnya Itachi-nii, bagiku itu sudah cukup._

_Dan….selamat tinggal._

_Kuharap Kau selalu bahagia dan menemukan orang yang tepat bagimu._

_Mungkin Kau tidak percaya, karena Aku tau Kau hanya menganggap main-main bahkan sepele perasaanku, tapi…..Aku sungguh mencintaimu._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Itachi terpuruk. Untuk kedua kali. Dan yang ini adalah yang terburuk.

Dia ditinggalkan karena kebodohannya sendiri. Harusnya, dia lebih jelas memperlihatkan perasaannya pada Naruto tanpa dibayangi rasa tidak percaya diri. Dan mengatakan lebih awal bahwa ia mencintai pemuda itu.

Mungkin karena Itachi beranggapan, bahwa pemuda bermata biru itu tidak mungkin punya pikiran untuk pergi jauh hingga melupakan lagi fakta, bahwa pemuda itupun punya perasaan. Dan berhak untuk merasa sakit hati.

Kyuubi, yang notabene Kakak dari Naruto pun tidak mengetahui kepergian sang Adik. Merek berdua mendapati apartemen Naruto yang sudah tak berpenghuni lagi. Pemiliknya hanya mengatakan bahwa, Naruto pamit padanya pagi-pagi sekali dengan sebuah tas besar berisi seluruh pakaian dan barang yang memang sedikit.

Kyuubi merutuki kebodohan Naruto dan menyesal tidak menyeret Adiknya kembali pulang kemarin-kemarin bila tau begini akhirnya, bahkan sempat hendak melampiaskan kekesalan pada sahabatnya. Andai saja ia tega, karena Itachi terlihat lebih syok, maka diurungkan niatnya.

Dengan koneksi yang Kyuubi punya, pria itu berusaha melacak keberadaan Naruto, ditambah keterangan dari keluarga Nara, bahwa pemuda teman sepermainan Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan kota Konoha bersamaan dengan tanggal dimana Naruto pergi.

"Dia di Tokyo." Kata Kyuubi memberi informasi pada Itachi beberapa hari setelahnya. Itachi menatap Kyuubi sejenak. Mata itu terlihat tidak berdaya, tatapan yang tidak pernah Kyuubi lihat selama mereka bersahabat.

Mereka ada di café sekarang ini. Karena Kyuubi yang berinisiatif untuk menghubungi Itachi dan bertemu.

"Tapi….aku tidak tau tepatnya dimana Adikku tinggal sekarang ini, maaf." Desah Kyuubi lemah. Itachi menggeleng. Baginya, sudah cukup hanya dengan tau dimana Naruto sekarang.

"Terima kasih." Balasnya.

"Apa yang akan Kau lakukan setelah ini, menjemputnya paksa?"

Itachi mengangkat bahu,"Aku hanya pria brengsek yang pengecut."

"Yah, aku setuju," Ujar Kyuubi mengiyakan.

"Tapi, tidak bisakan kau yang brengsek ini punya sedikit kepercayaan diri? Aku tidak percaya sahabatku ternyata seorang pria dengan daya juang rendah. Pantas jika Naruto meninggalkanmu." Sungut Kyuubi kesal mendapati Itachi dengan segala keputusasaannya.

Itachi menerawang langit-langit café itu, mencoba mencari jawaban.

"Kurasa, jarak ini memberi kami kesempatan untuk masing-masing berpikir dan memilih. Sekaligus menjadi hukuman bagiku, karena pernah menyia-nyiakan waktu bersama dengan Naruto."

Kyuubi mengernyit, Itachi kembali dalam kealfaan. Pemuda perambut panjang itu diam cukup lama sebelum memutuskan untuk bicara.

"Naruto sudah memilih saat ini dan memberiku waktu berpikir,"

"Kau menyerah?"

Itachi kembali menggeleng."Tidak sama sekali. Karena setelah batas waktu untuk ku berpikir habis dan yakin mengambil keputusan, maka itu adalah saat dimana Aku akan menjemput kembali Naruto kesisiku."

Kyuubi lagi-lagi mengernyit dengn segaris senyum tipis dibibirnya, "Kau punya pemikiran yang cukup aneh untuk urusan cinta, berdo'a saja ketika waktu itu tiba, rasa cinta Naruto padamu masih tersisa sedikit untukmu." Kekeh Kyuubi.

Itachi ikut tersenyum, tidak berniat lagi untuk membalas ucapan Kyuubi. Beberapa hari terakhir ini benar-benar menguras pikiran dan emosinya.

Pria itu memilih untuk menghormati keputusan pemuda yang ia cintai, seperti yang telah Sasuke usulkan padanya. Waktu dan jarak adalah kesempatan paling baik untuk introspeksi. Bukankah cinta tidak harus terus bersama.

* * *

><p>End<p>

* * *

><p>an : Bisakah kita hening sesaat dan berikan saya review untuk fanfict ItaNaru pertama saya? #disepak. Well, entah kenapa saya sendiri merasa ff ini kurang memuaskan padahal udah diketik berlembar-lembar dengan words yang luar biasa #menurut saya# banyak! Jadi tolong kasi saran dan kritik untuk kekurangan di ff ini.

Intinya sih, ItaNaru gak bersatu di ff ini. Cinta kan gak harus bersatu, iya gak?


End file.
